


What Comes For Us

by killajokejosie



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Armando Lives, Armando and Jack have history, Captive, Enemies to Lovers, Hot, Jack Has Issues, M/M, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 03:59:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12786483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killajokejosie/pseuds/killajokejosie
Summary: Jack took a captive back from battle. Or, rather, took back the one he was battling. Either way, probably not the best idea.





	What Comes For Us

There were so many reasons for Jack to keep it all inside. And, he should have. Obviously. He was kicking himself now for doing the exact opposite of what his original intentions were.

He tapped his fingers against his desk, tipping his chair back as he balanced it ever so carefully on the back legs. He didn't dare to look over at his bed. He wasn't ready for that, yet. The strangled, smothered, muffled sounds coming from the human he had tied to the posts was almost impossible to ignore, but so far he had managed.

Whatever had actually gone through his head in those last moments he would never be certain of. Barbossa was gone, in his place his beautiful daughter and the man he had tried to end after all of the curses were broken. Yes, he saved that fucking Spaniard like a complete idiot because of the past. He was still trying to attempt repressing his feelings.

The sound of the man continuing to struggle hit his ears roughly this time. He whipped his neck around to look at the gorgeous creature who was bound and gagged on his bed. 

"Dammit..." He muttered under his breath.

He rose from his chair and walked over to the bed. He crawled on top of Armando Salazar, straddling him with his thighs squeezed against him tightly. Slowly, he untied the strap around his head that gagged him. The strap was dropped onto the floor before he placed his hands on either side of the older man's face, or at least he had been older, capturing him in a passionate kiss.

Everything came rushing back to him. The time he spent with the pirate killer on the Silent Mary. What that beautiful man was capable of, what he could do with his hands, was unbelievable. He couldn't keep himself from thinking about all of the hot nights that were spent in the man's quarters. 

He kissed him again. He simply could not resist.

"When are you going to let me see your pretty face?" Salazar purred.

"In time, love, in time. I want to become reacquainted with certain parts of you first."

Jack ran his hands along the man's torso, dragging his fingers all the way down to his hips. He slid his hands back up to rest on his chest. More flashbacks from his much younger days flooded back in. Back then this powerful man with the raven hair wanted to do nothing more than ravish him, enjoying the gifts of his youth. This time, he wanted the control.

"If I untie you are you going to try to kill me and the men on this ship?"

"Of course not, you saved my life,"

"True, but I am also the reason all of this happened to you in the first place. I am still a pirate."

Armando chuckled. And, what a sound it was. Jack had to bite his bottom lip to avoid letting out any sort of reaction that might turn the tables in the other man's favor.

"My Sparrow, still frightened of my true power, the same thing that drew you to me in the first place, long before your unfortunate betrayal,"

Jack shuddered. That was his reality. He had loved many, but none quite like this man. With him his life always remained in the balance. There was always that possibility that this Spainish Captain would come to his senses, realize how against his own values and beliefs it was to harbor feelings for someone he should have wanted to destroy, especially after being sent into the Devil's Triangle. 

Then again, perhaps it was no different than his own complicated feelings toward the man. Strong as they were, there was no doubt that they were somewhat twisted. To fall for a man who had made it his life's mission to eradicate pirates from the sea was worse than flirting with even the devil, himself. Yet, he was not about to fight it now, not even a little bit.

"Prove to me that this was not a mistake," Jack sighed, wavering on if he was actually going to come to his own senses, let alone Armando to his. "Prove to me that what we shared together is still stronger than everything else,"

"I will do whatever you wish, allow you to act on your every last desire...should you grant me my freedom to move again."

"Don't you think we should have a bit of fun first, before I test the truthfulness of your words?"

Now Armando was the one biting his lip and all that Jack could do was think about what was possibly going through his wicked mind. The images of that alone were all the more enticing than anything he came up with on his own, despite that he was coming up with these on his own, as well.

Jack leaned in and kissed him again. His lips were such an incredible combination of rough and gentle, not at all like a woman's. Honestly, that was part of what had allowed him to become so attached. That was how he had fell in love with the man that became the monster.

"If you think we should be having fun, why do you insist on teasing me so?"

"Because you have always been an amazing kisser,"

"What if I changed my mind and did not allow such things until you release me?"

"I dare you to try to resist what I am doing to you. Prove to me you won't give in, and perhaps you will win,"

Jack reached behind Armando's head after he finished speaking, untying the blindfold. Armando leaned forward as much as his restraints would allow, clenching his teeth as he breathed his pirate love in. In that moment, he would have done anything for his release and being able to look into Jack's eyes only made matters worse. His chances of freedom suddenly looked bleak, and suddenly that was okay.

"My Sparrow, still as lovely as you were as a boy. There is still a softness behind your beautiful eyes, mi mayor amor."

Jack's hands returned to Salazar's head. Once again, reaching behind him. His fingers found the tie that held the man's hair back, pulling until it came loose. The soft black hair cascaded over his hands, almost taunting him with the urge to thread his fingers through it.

He moved his hands onto either side of the man's face, trying to forget about his hair and the memories that came with it. He lost his control and caught him in another kiss, and Salazar didn't even feign attempted resistance.

The kiss deepened, passion completely taking over. Armando moved his hips against Jack's, the two rutting against each other until they were moaning loudly into one another's mouths. It was perfect. It was everything that Jack had missed about being with his Spaniard, except for those hands.

He broke the kiss, gasping for much needed air. "Alright, I'll let you go,"

Salazar licked his lips. "Finally...I cannot wait to get my hands on you...to be inside of you again...enveloped in your body's warmth..."

Jack smiled. He moved forward to being untying one of the straps he had used as a restraint. He was trembling in anticipation, questioning his motives. He never could tell if this man was lying to him. This could very well be the end of him. 

Before he had loosened the strap enough for Armando to remove his wrist there was a knock at the door. He let out a disappointed sigh and walked away from the bed, leaving his lover angry.

"What is it?! I am busy!"

"You have to get out here! Quick!" The voice on the other side shouted. 

Jack looked back at Salazar, then at the door. His crew needed him far more than his sexy captive. "I am sorry, love,"

Armando glared, tugging his restraints, only seeming to make them much tighter than before. 

Jack had left him alone. With his thoughts and his rage. He would regret this.  
 


End file.
